heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rawhide Kid Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Spade and Hawk Brown gunmen Other Characters: * Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle2 = Stagecoach to Shotgun Gap! | Synopsis2 = Several men on the Overland Stage notice the Rawhide Kid and Nightwind racing up alongside them. Fearing that he may be a robber, they open fire on him. The Kid shoots their guns out of their hands without causing any harm. Bringing the coach to heel, he explains that he merely needs a ride. Once inside, he meets a scared old woman and a man who is taking his son to a specialist in St. Louis. As luck would have it, a real posse of outlaws hold the stage up. The Rawhide Kid leaps from the cabin and disarms the thugs with several quick shots from his Colts. He then puts his guns away and finishes them off with some good old fashioned fisticuffs. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tommy (a lame boy) Adversaries: * Red (a stage robber) * Slim (a stage robber) Other Characters: * Locations: * Shotgun Gap Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Don Heck | Inker3_1 = Don Heck | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle3 = With Gun in Hand | Synopsis3 = Cousins Joe and Les Cooper come into the employ of a rancher named Calhoun. Les claims to be the fastest draw in the west, but Joe refuses to carry a sidearm. Some time later, a gunsel named Natchez challenges Les Cooper to a draw. Both men fire simultaneously, and both men fall to the ground - seemingly dead. Les Cooper faked being shot however, and meets up with his cousin later down the road. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Calhoun * Joe Cooper * Les Cooper * Natchez Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle4 = When the Rawhide Kid Turned... Outlaw | Synopsis4 = Clay Rockwell is the owner of the Big-R ranch spread. After mysteriously losing 200 head of cattle, he hires the Rawhide Kid to resolve the mystery. Aiding the Kid's efforts is Sam Barker, Clay's neighbor and owner of the Big-B ranch. The Rawhide kid attempts to track the missing herd, but finds no tracks or any other evidence indicating where they may have gone. He finally discovers that Sam Barker has been stealing the herd and modifying Clay's "Big-R" brand so that it looks like "Big-B" instead. By doing so, he was able to easily steal the cattle without anyone catching on. Exposed, Sam opens fire on the Rawhide Kid, but the Kid's aim is sharper, and he quickly disarms the disgruntled rancher. The local sheriff arrives to arrest both men, but the kid refuses to submit to an inquiry and takes off. Now he is forced to live the life of an outlaw. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Clay Rockwell (a rancher) * Sam Barker (a rancher) Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Arrowhead Pass Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in Marvel Milestones: Rawhide Kid and Two-Gun Kid. * The origin of the Rawhide Kid is revealed in this issue. * Beware! The Rawhide Kid! is reprinted in Rawhide Kid #86. * Stagecoach to Shotgun Gap! is reprinted in Marvel Westerns: Kid Colt and the Arizona Girl #1. * With Gun in Hand is reprinted in Rawhide Kid #55. * When the Rawhide Kid Turned... Outlaw is reprinted in Rawhide Kid #86. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Rawhide Kid (Volume 1) #1-150 * Rawhide Kid (Volume 2) #1-4 * Rawhide Kid (Volume 3) #1-5 See also * Rawhide Kid cover art gallery | Links = * Rawhide Kid article at Wikipedia * Rawhide Kid article at the Marvel Directory * Rawhide Kid CNN article References * Rawhide Kid series index at the Grand Comics Database }}